Dead And Reborn
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: The Keroro Platoon is being forced to leave and go on a suicide mission, Kururu is prepared! I won't spend more than one chapter on the mission! Minor violence!
1. Chapter 1 the message

Hello this a more or less sequal of "Since When is Kururu Nice?", with an entirely different plot so you don't need to read the first one to like this one!

This is all about secrets and of course Kururu because i just love him!

BTW this takes place 5 yrs later...

So ZanyAnimeGirl presents-

Goodbye!

* * *

Kero- Gero geroicho! Is today not wonderful!

Natsu- For once nothing is wrong.

* Siren goes off*

Fuchi- Spoke too soon...

Down in the base...

Kero- Kururu, what's going on?

Kuru-Message frrom HQ. Kukuku...

Giro- Probably forgot about your homework again.

Keroro sweatdrops.

Tama- Look!

The screen has silhouette of the three higher ups on it.

Kero- Commander!

H1- Keroro platoon! You have failed to complete your mision and we have decided to re-assign you.

H2- You will be shipped out tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock.

H3- Be prepared, your new mission is to negotiate a treaty with the Vipers.

H 12&3- Be ready to go.

The screen went blank.

Kero- ... No! You no what happens to negotiators!

Kuru- I have to pack. Kukukukukuu...

Kero- How can you pack we need to take over Pekopon NOW!

Natsu- You what?

Kero- Oh, Natsumi! How much did you hear?

Natsu- Just the last part, but thats plenty reason to kill you!

Kero- Natsumi you don't understand! We'll be shipped out, we have to leave tomorrow if we can't invade today!

Fuchi- What? You're leaving? Tomorrow?

Tama- Sgt. i have to go to Momokas, i'll be back with her in an hour (Crying)

Dororo hops down from the ceiling.

Doro-It does not seem we can hide it this time so i shall spend my time with Koyuki while i can. Nin!(dororo disappears)

Kero- Fuyuki! (JUmps into his arms) I'm gonna spend my time with you buddy! I don't wanna leave!

Giro- I'm gonna go make one last meal...

Natsumi just walks up to the living room...

* * *

How u like new story?

ZAG hope u lie see ya V


	2. Chapter 2 What exactly happened

Hey dis s the second chap! Sorry is shorter!-de chi!

wat is up?

Sriously tell me if something's wrong wit dis!

Idellechi (LOL) presents-

Death

* * *

Kururu POV.

_Kukukukuu... They've finally sent The notice. Guess it's time to collect everything._

Kururu then took of his tummy sticker and put on a fake paper one, removed his glasses to put on a new pair, and replaced his hat with a fake as well. Then he took out a scanner and scanned his soul.

Kuru- Kuku... And to think this all started a month ago...

_Flashback!_

_Kuru- Kukuku... The Keron army sure has a lot of junk mail!_

_'Lets see... Skin cell project, possible over throw, some rich dude robbed... Keroro platoon... Decommission?'_ Kururu opened the email sent to the family of the KP members.

_Dear Valued Friends and Family of the Keroro Platoon,_

_We at KOR, regret to inform you that we are canceling the Pekopon invasion mission._

_The KP will be sent to war with the vipers on their territory, I am sure you all know what that means... We are very sorry but they have reached their time limit and failed._

_Our deep regrets,_

_どばば_

_'No! I'm not ready to die... Yet! I didn't think I would have to resume work on... That.'_

_Kururu enters the small room in back and in the bottom corner of the wall is an invisible button, Kururu presses it and is teleported to a room miles under the Hinata house (geographic stablizer)_

_In the room are five large tubes of blue goop with many wires and a monitor on each one, a shelf with bottles of DNA with everyone's names, and a few mechanical extras in a pile near the front._

_Kuru- Kukukukukukukukuuu..._

_He put the Keronian DNA inside each tube along with a little Pekponian DNA for a Base._

_A week ago..._

_Kururu had recently been spending too much time away from everyone, he almost had the creatures complete. In the five tubes of goop were now Pekoponian bodies, about 7 or 8 yrs old. In front of Kururu was an old rat and a small tube of goop with a cockroach body inside, labeled Ex.1._

_Kuru- Test one. Recording! As you can see I have used bio tech create new bodies, this gun can read your consciousness and soul wavelength. Watch as I scan this rat, register it in this machine, and re animate him._

_Kururu then blasted the rat and type a few things, then took out a knife and murdered the rat. As soon as the rat died the light above the experiment tube turyelled, then yellow, then green. Kururu hit the button and released the roach. He put out a rotten tomato on one plate, and some fresh cheese on another. It immediately went for the cheese._

_Kuru- Eureka! I am done!_

_Back to the present!_

After a huge goodbye dinner and party thrown by Momoka, Kururu went unseen as he took each soul signature of each Keronian there.

After everyone else is in bed...

Kururu Stole (and replaced with fakes), he took Giroro's belt, and Head Sign; then Keroro's Hat, Star, and HS; and Tamama's too.

However when he got to Dororo he woke up.

Doro-Kururu? We aren't supposed to leave yet. Why are you here?

Kuru- Dororo if you had to leave what should you take with you besides accentials?

Doro- Umm... My Katana?

Kuru- Thank you and Goodnight.

With that Dororo was KOed by Kururu's sleeping gas.

After that Kururu went down to the secret room registering the souls with the machines and placing clothes and their stuff in front of each new body floating in goup.

'Soon... Ill be back soon.!'

"Kukukukukukukukukuuu!"

* * *

How u like good bad great horrible?

cmon tell me something?!

ZAG OUT V


	3. Chapter 3 shall I begin again?

Hello! Y know, when I figured out how 2 post from Mi iPad this updating became lot easier!

Anyways...

Asturamae presents- (LOLZ)

Goodbye... For realzies!

* * *

9:55 a.m. 5 min. Till departure...

Kuru- Captain, heres the memory erase thing. Ku...

Kero- Oh right... Fuyuki?

Fuchi- Yeah? *tears*

Kero- I have deeply enjoyed out time together, and we will all miss you.

Fuchi- Cant you ever visit again? Like on vacation?

Kero- I'm sorry...

Giro- It's time soldier...

Kero- Ok. Goodbye Fuyuki.

All- Goodbye!

They begin being lifted into the Air as Keroro presses the button. Sparkles flying towards the remote and being saved in a memory chip.

* * *

The KP was shipped off immediately upon return to the grand star...

On the Viper plannet... Tons of guns shooting I'd herd...

Tama- Sarge what do we do!? They won't even listen to us!

Giro- No one ever listens to peace negotiations! We're here to wipe out as many as possible!

Kero- I know but if we're gonna go out I'm doing it with a bang!

All- Sir yes sir!

Indeed the way they fell was spectacular, Kururu did the weirdest thing... He put down his gun and hopped out on the battle field to be shot to death very fast, all the members were uderly horrified at the display. Tamama tired too quickly and endd up hurdling the wrong way right into the vipers grasp. Giroro was surprisingly the next to go, a failed attempt to save Dororo, who was... Beheaded... After all this Keroro had a meltdown running into the battlefield too.

After all had died the vipers sent back their charred remains to Keron, like the snobbish rub it in UR face things always do.

* * *

At the Hinata House...

Fuchi- Sis, does something feel... Different, today?

Natsu- Deffinately... But I can't put my finger on it...

Aki- Good morning! What's up?

Fuchi- Mom does something feel Different today?

Aki- Now that you mention it yes it does!

Aki goes to grab a mug from the cabinet and sees a yellow one with a orange swirl and 966 written on the side. She picks it up.

Aki-Hey kids is this yours?

Both- No.

Aki sets it on the table, a screen pops up that reads memory restoration, the the word complete pops up. A holo Kururu pops up...

HKuru- Hello Pekoponians, I won't introduce myself, you know who I am. Kukukukukukuu... Anyway, I need you to go down to the fridge in the basement, there you will find a yellow button along the top once in the new room there should be a pedestal with another yellow button.

The Hologram ended.

Fuchi- Sarge? They went home!

Aki- Let's go then!

All three went down to the basement and searched around for the button. Pressing teleported them to that room far underground where the tubes where currently covered by a curtain.

Natsu- There... (She points to the yellow button) Pushito.

The button turned red and Hologrem Kururu a came up again.

Hkuru- Behind me are five tubes, if the light above a tube is on, it means the body of the soul meant to go to that tube has died. The lights indicate how far our souls are away from here, the light will change from red to yellow to green, when they are all green press this button again.

HoloKururu faded away once more. each light was on one was Orange red, two were yellow, one was yellowy green, and the last was green.

Fuyuki was weeping with joy by this time super happy that his friends would return.

* * *

Hey how u like?

could some 1 help me with describing them?

if u can I will dedicate the next chappie 2 u!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V


	4. Chapter 4

I m depressed so I m writing...

i m thinking a good plot device (or 5) might cheer me up!

Cell destroyer 101.5 presents-

Back and better than... Before!

* * *

Fuyuki woke with a start when his mom rolled over causing him to fall on the cold metal floor.

Fuchi- Huh? What? oh...

Helooks up and sees the lights are all green.

Fuchi- Mom, sis, Wake Up!

Fuyuki runs over to the red button, all 5 tubes drain causing them to fog and steam over. Slowly they open reviling five bodies with towels wrapped around them. 4 boys and one girl stand up from the tubes.

Kero- What happened?

Kuru- Kukukukukukukukukukuu... Success! Some one get me my glasses!

Kururu is hugging the machine.

Fuyuki hands him a pair sitting on a random table.

Fuchi- Sarge is that really you? *huggles* What happened?

Kero- Fuyuki? Where are we the last thing I remember was...

Giro- Yeah...

Tama- Who cares about that why am I a girl!?

Everyone turns to Tamama who is wearing an extra long towel to cover... Her other spots.

Kuru- Well after I made Giroro's and Dororo's DNA bases from scratch I found that it would take too long to make 3 more individual sets of DNA. So I used the Pekoponians we are all closest to for DNA bases.

Doro- Umm... what?

Kuru- In short Keroro is related to the Hinatas, Tamama is Momoka's sister, and I am Saburo's new Brother. Kukukukukukuu...

Giro- So you knew we were going to be sent on a suicide mission!

Kuru- Yes. Here the dressing rooms over there Mr. macho.

Kururu Shoves a box of stuff in his face.

Giroro comes out wearing a maroon tanktop, belt on shoulder, hat like sweatband with hole in the top, camo cargo pants, and black boots.

Giro- If you remade my body why do I still have a scar? Not that I'm complaining...

Kururu was shoving Dororo in the changing room.

Kuru- Oh I needed to study the devolvement of the bodies so I experimented a bit. Kukukukukuu...

Giro- Of course you did...

Doro- Kururu, did you choose out outfits too?

Dororo had his hat on like normal w/ mask, a Ninja Outfit like Koyuki's but in dark blue, with his tummy sticker on the back, and pants.

Kuru- Yes, Surprised by my sense of fashion? (He said shoving Tamama in the changing room)

Doro- A little...

Tama- This is a bit uncomfortable!

Kero- Who cares Me next!

Keroro barges in on Tamama in a skirt and bra.

Tama- KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

Keroro fainted...

Tamama came out in a white and navy blue striped shirt with her symbol on it, yellow suspenders holding up a knee length blue jean skirt, sneakers, and her hat with many strands of her shoulder length hair poking out, and of course a large blush.

Keroro walked in silently.

Then came out wearing a green shirt with the star, some tan cargo pants, green sneakers, and his hat headband style.

Kero- Wow! I love it! ker~o Ker~o!

Tama- You look nice sir!

Kero- Hey Kururu w- when did you change?

Everyone looked in Kururu's Direction realizing he was wearing an orange shirt with his symbol, headphones locked in place, a orange beanie with his orange pin, a lab coat, some dark jeans, and random shoes.

Kuru- When you weren't looking. Kukukukukukukuu...

Tama- Fu-ki! How do we look!?

Fuchi- Pretty nice!

Natsu- Yeah.

Kuru- That reminds me! Since from now on we'll be living here on Pekopon, I have enrolled us in highschool.

All- WHAT!?

* * *

Reunion!-de chi!

Idn y I'm -de chi! Ing!-de chi!

Dont ask I just got used to it!-de chi! Now I can't stop!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V!-DE CHI!


	5. Chapter 5 New names!

I am soooo bored 2 day!-de chi!

Double update 2 day!-de chi!

Anyway let's go!-de chi!

Kururu presents-

New names!

* * *

All- WHAT!?

Kuru- You herd me. Kukukukukuu... You'll also need fake names. Now if you need Mutsumi Kuro *points to self* he'll be upstairs restoring the base. Kukukukukukukuuu...

Kero- In that case Tamama, Hinata Keigo, and Fuyuki are gonna find Momoka!

Tama- That's Nishizowa Tamiko!

Doro- Yukimura Diasuke will be with Miss Koyuki.

Giro- I guess Oshiro Goro will go set up a new tent...

Kuru- These are for you... (Kururu gives each a envelope of money) I hacked into Hq and rigged it so they'll still send us money. Kukukukuu...

Kero- Kuru- er, Kuro you are really a genius!

Kuru- Tell me something I don't know! Anyway we have $50 to buy school  supplies. that means no gundum, no sweets, no weapons, and no whatever else you could think of that we don't need.

They all leave...

Natsu- Giroro, I mean Goro. I can help you shop if you want!

Giro- S-sure Id like that...

* * *

Lets start with Dororo! (4once)

Dororo is hopping around on tree branches, when Koyuki pins him to a tree.

K*- Who are you and wha- *Sniff* D?

Doro- Miss Koyuki, it's me!

K*- But D left... (sniffles a bit)

Doro- No I'm fine, right here, to stay.

K*- How?

Doro- I think that's a bit of a long story...

How touching!-de chi! Unfortunately we have 3 more stories to fit in!-de chi! So KeroTama time!-de chi!

Paul Misstress Momoka, I know you're sad about Master Tamama, but there are people with Fuyuki at the door who says they know you, their names are Tamiko and Keigo.

Momo- Huh, Tamiko? Put her on the speaker. (wiping her eyes)

Paul- Yes, Mistress.

Momo- Hello?

Tama- Hello? Momo-chi? It's me! C'mon momo-chi Let us in!

Momo- Momo-chi? Only Tama-chan called me Momo-chi... PAUL, LET HER IN RIGHT NOW!

Paul- YES, MISTRESS MOMOKA!

In about five minuets...

Tama- Momo-chi! (Tamama jumped into Momoka's arms)

Momo- Tama-ko!

Fuchi- Momoka, we're going shopping, would you like to come?

Momo- Of course!

Kero- By the way, it's Tamiko and Keigo now!

Ok so next is Kururu!-de chi!

Kuru- Hello, you're Mutsumi Saburo, right? (Kururu decided to have some fun)

623- Yes, who might you be?

Kuru- Kuro, Matsumi Kuro, Kukukukukuu...

623- Humpf, nice to see you again! Didn't think you'd ever come back! *Saburo hi-5ed him*

That was easy!-de chi! Next is GiroNastu!-de chi!

Natsu-...So those are the basics of human interaction, I guess. *Natsumi blushed the tiniest bit* '_Why did Kururu have to make Giroro's human body so cute? Wait, what am I thinking? He is still the same frog I knew before! The same hot headed, stubborn, gun toting, protective, caring, won- Gah! Frog!'_

Giro- Thank you for telling me about these things, Natsumi... Well invading I didn't spend too much time on getting to know your culture.

* * *

At dinner celebration in Momoka's mansion...-de chi!

Kuru- Attention, I have a few announcements to make so we have an alibi. Kukuku...

Kero- What now?

Kuru- Based on our records from Keron I have reconstructed our files and put them into the government.

Natsu- That's illegal!

Kuru- Then I enrolled Keigo, Goro, and Daisuke into the 10th grade, Tamiko into 9th, and myself into 12th.

Fuchi- But your younger than Keroro?

Kuru- That is true but by this age on Keron I was a Major in the army, Kukukukukukuu...

Aki- This is going to be the best chapter ever!

Kuru- I re arranged our schedules so we will have the same lunch and combined theatre class.

Momo- Theatre?

Kuru- The only violent, creative, technical class I could find. Anyway don't be alien, and you'll survive...Probably. Kukukukukukukuu...

* * *

How u like?-de chi! Horrible? Good? Tell me!-de chi!

Anyway the next Chappie will just be their schedules!-de chi!

ZAG OUTV!-DE CHI!


	6. Chapter 6 Getting in the grove!

Here r they late but promised schedules!-de chi!

Peaches (my cat) presents

1st period

* * *

Kero- We're going to the main office to get our schedules and stuff!

Fukki(I looked back at Mi other stories)- Ok Keigo see you in class!

Natsu- Just try not to be 100% stupid...

Kuru- I don't think that's possible, Kukukukukuu...

Kero- thats not true!

*Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeepp* (Our school has a bell with a seizure!-de chi!)

Giro- C'mon, before we're all late.

Tama- I can't wait to see Momo-chi!

Later at the front office!

Receptionist- May I help you?

Kero- We're the new students!

R- I see... Names And grades?

Kero- Hinata Keigo 2nd year.

Tama- Nishizowa Tamiko 1st year!

Giro- Oshiro Goro 2nd year.

Kuru- Mutsumi Kuro 4th year, Kuku.

Doro- Y-yukimura Daisuke, 2nd year...

R- Ok, here are your new schedules, and you can get your textbooks in your lockers.

All- Thanks.

Kero- Gir- I mean Goro, me, you, and Daisuke have a lot of classes together!

**Keroro's schedule!**

**1. Home room 218**

**2. World Geography 342**

**3. Theatre 100 (auditorium) **

**4. Algebra 2 466**

**5. Lunch 200**

**6. Art 421**

**7. English 326(lol)**

**8. Japanese 438**

Giro. I guess so...

**Giroro's Schedule **

**1. Home room 218**

**2. World History 315**

**3. ****Theatre 100 (auditorium)**

**4. Algebra 2 466**

**5. Lunch 200**

**6. ROTC (war training) gym**

**7. English 326(lol)**

**8. Japanese 438**

**(And now Dororo 4 just cause)**

**Dororo's schedule **

**1. Home room 218**

**2. World History 315**

**3. ****Theatre 100 (auditorium)**

**4. Geography 1 431**

**5. Lunch 200**

**6. Psychology 333**

**7. English 326(lol)**

**8. Japanese 438**

Doro-Why am I in psychology?

Kuru- I thought it suited you, I almost signed you up to be a vet. Kukukuu...

Tama- Look look! We have art together!

**Tamama's**

**1. Home room 210**

**2. Social Studies 312**

**3. Theatre 100 (auditorium)**

**4. Algebra 1 264**

**5. Lunch 200**

**6. Art 421**

**7. English 319**

**8. Japanese 427**

Kuru- So are we ready?

All- Yeah.

Kuru- See you, Kukukukukuu...

**Kururu's**

**1. Home room 252**

**2. Pre/Ap European History 339**

**3. Theatre 100 (auditorium)**

**4. Pre/Ap Calculus 2 **

**5. Lunch 200**

**6. Advanced Mechanics**

**7. Fluent English Conversation 352**

**8. Pre/Ap Japanese 436**

Kero- Wait, why are you in the advanced classes?

Kuru- Because I can handle them, Kukukukukukuu...

Keroro Giroro and Dororo HR...

Teacher 1- Good morning students, today we have 3 new students. Please introduce yourselves.

Kero- Nice to meet you! I am Hinata Keigo!

Giro- I'm Oshiro Goro.

Doro- Hello, my name is Yukimura Diasuke! I hope we become friends.

T1- Pick your seats.

Many Girls- Kyaaa! (Cuteness not translation just the meaning)

Tamamas HR

T2- Quiet down, today we gots a new student in, I expect ya to be nice!

Tama- I am Nishizowa Tamiko! Momoka's sister!

Random roomer murmurs- hfebvyuehfbnvsv DMW,legion vie bs. Kudu tof mnbuhovdhSu...

NOW KURU-CHI!

T3- Listen up, the people's are stickin us with a smart a** , so don't be self conscious. get in here.

Kuru- S'up, names Mutsumi Kuro, just try to stay out of my way. Kukukukukuu...

T3- You related to that lazy boy ummm... Saburo?

Kuru- Yep.

T3- Go sit.

* * *

Thx 4 commenting!-de chi!

And if u didn't same on u!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V!-DE CHI!


	7. Chapter 7 who wantsa de num nums!

Moshi mosh!-de chi!

Anyway I thinkin is time 4 n update!-de chi!

Anyways again...-de chi! Deal with it!-de chi!

The late updating Astura Maee presents-

An after school visit!

* * *

Now to home room with Keroro Giroro Dororo and the rest of that class...

Y&S- Natsumi! Is he really your cousin?

Natsu- Unfortunately, yes.

Kero- It really is nice to be able to see you guys again!

Yayoi(Natsumis friend)- So were are you from Keigo?

Kero- Umm... I was... Studying abroad in... America!

Satsuki(another friend)- So when did you get back to Japan?

Kero- A few days ago...

Yay- Do you know Goro and Daisuke?

Giro- Yeah we're his friends.

Doro- We grew up together and moved back at the same time.

Sat- Wow, what a coincidence! What are you taking for your electoral classes?

Kero- I'm in art.

Giro- ROTC

Doro- Phycology.

Kero- And we're all in theatre!

T1- Quite down everyone it's time for class!

Well that's going well... Lets see how TMM s doin!-de chi!

Tama- Hello Momo-chi!

Momo- Hey Tama-ko! Can i see your schedule? *looking at da ting!* Yay I'm glad we have so many classes together!

Tama- Fukki! Keigo said we all have lunch together so we'll see everyone soon!

Fukki- That's good, I hope he isn't too... Umm... Horrible with human activities.

Tama- Yeah and on the way home we can stop for taiyaki!

Momo- Oh, we have supernatural club today!

Fukki- Well I guess we can go to my house afterwords.

Momo=happy

Next is Kururu!-de chi! ...I can't think of much...-de chi!

T3- Ok since I don't feel like teaching right away how about you say somethin bout yourself Kuro.

Kuru- I am 13, smarter then any of you, in advanced classes, and in the time I was n talking I made a heat ray out of 3 paper clips, a potato, and a pencil.

Kururu held up a wierd looking device that looked like what it was, he blasted the globe and it melted.

Kuru- Kukukukukukukukukukuuu...

T3- Yes I'd like to talk to the principle?...

At theatre!...

Kuru- Good to see your not dead, Kukuku...

Tama- Some Of the people here are kinda weird but I likes it here!

Giro- Do we have room to complain about weird?

Doro- I suppose not.

Kero- Yesh! Do- Diasuke! Warn me if your gonna pop up like that!

Doro- But I've been here the whole time... Trauma switch on... (Need I say more?)

T4- Listen everyone this year the students are going to pick the school play! So I need everyone to vote on witch one they want, we'll pick the play out on Friday!

Kero- Kero! Pekoponian plays!

Tama- I hope we do Romeo and Juliet sir!

Giro- That's HUMAN plays you dumbbell, hey Kur- Umm... Where's Kuro?

Kero- Umm... I don't know.

Tama- Look, he's in the tech booth!

A spotlight landed on them.

Kuru- Attention Armpit, get over here, Kukukukukukukuuu...

Giro- Why are you calling us that?!

Kuru- They don't know what I'm talking about, Kukukukukukuu...

Lunch time lunch time!

Natsu- Are you guys buying lunch?

Kero- Were we supposed to bring something?

Fukki- Well unless u have money...

Kuru- Here.

Kururu tossed a yellow lunch box with a swirl on it at Keroro.

Kero- ? What's this?

He opened the lunch box and there was a container of beef stew, a bottle of water, star fruit, and some carrot sticks.

Kero- Yay, beef stew my favorite! Thank you!

Kururu hands the box to Tamama.

Kuru- You didn't think I was going to pay for food? Kukukukukuu...

Tamama opened it and pulled out a large cola, a large piece of cake, some celery, and a small hamburger.

Tama- Goro try this! Numnumnumnum!

Kuru- It's programmed to scan your DNA whe you open it and pick what you want automatically.

Giro- Yeah right.

Giroro had a bottle of red juice, a Italian sandwich with roastbeef, a container of sweet potato chunks, and a Fruit cup.

Giroro shoved it aside which happened to be where Dororo was, he got sushi, white rice, a small salad, and a taiyaki.

Doro- Thank you Kur-

Giro- When did you make this!?

Kuru- Last night, kKukukukuu...

Kururu took out a plate, two containers of rice & curry, and some peach tea.

Everyonstared at the tea.

Kuru- What what is it? (Just like in Manga that means he is speaking English)

* * *

Ok so how many people guessed I was gonna let my reviewers pick the play?-de chi!

What only you?-de chi!

Ok, so chooses something with a kerotama kiss pleeeeeeaaaaassseee!-de chi!

SHIPPING!-de chi!


	8. Mi first boring authors note!-de chi!

Heeeeyyyy...-de chi!

Srry 4 not updating but I think I m narrowing it down 2 3 plays!-de chi!

1: Alice in wonderland!- Idellechi

2: Hunger games!- a friend

3: I L put up a forum and we can act out our own play there!-de chi! - Mi!-de chi!

I m still taking suggestions but it has to have atleast 1 couple!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V!


	9. Chapter 9 ok ok I m sorry 4 bein l8

Ok so how many of you noticed that the last chapter was 69 words?-de chi!

Well LOLZ anyways!-de chi!

Sooo... Lets just pretend that it's next week and they are going to audition for the play!-de chi!

Yes, you voted for it the play is ALICE IN WONDERLAND!-de chi!

Here goes...

LucidityAcheived presents...

Imma auditioning!

* * *

Lady1- HELLO EVERYONE I AM SOOOOO HAPPY YOU COULD ALL BE HERE FOR AUDITIONS! I should stop yelling... Teehee! Anyway even if you don't get a part then I am sure you will still shine like stars! Give me your best acting, I will post the roles on Friday!

With that auditions began!

Kero- Hinata Keigo! Behold may amazing skills! *Begins singing and dancing to the Pekopon invasion folk dance*

Lady- Oh my how wonderfully unique! Next!

Kero- Nailed it!

Tama- Nishizowa Tamiko! *think of your fave female singer song and imagine her singing it!*

Lady- Don't look at me! I crying! Crying of happiness! N-next!

Giro- O-Oshiro G-Goro... I am not very good with words but I have high standards for physical capabilities, thank you!

Lady- Hmmm... maybe a non-verbal role would be good for you... Next?

Kuru- Kukukukuu..Mutsumi Kuro, do I have to audition if I'm already doing s affects?

Lady- Not nessisarily, but I would appreciate it...

Kuru- I think I'll just recite something I found myself... Kukukukukuu... (A remarkable horror story later) and then the little girl looked directly into the eye of the beast and Uddered one last sentence, good bye cruel world.

Lady- Stop stoop! I can't take anymore, IT'S TOO REAL! The horrors of it all! NEXT!

Kuru- Kukukukukukukukuuu...

Doro- Yukimura Daisuke. * does tons of flips and such...*

Lady- Yay yay! Next?

momo- Nishizowa MomoKa *merus lullaby*

Lady- Beautiful! Next?

Fukki- Hinata Fuyuki... Apperantly auditioning... Ummm... *Alien nonsense later...*

lady- Interesting... Next

K*- Azumaya Koyuki! 12x Sally sells seashells by the shiny sea shore so she can see the shimmering silver ships in sunshiny summers she strolls along the sea shore shoelessly splashing summersault while she skips!

Lady- Im dizzy... That's all for now, I'll take more later...

* * *

Lady- Ok soooooo... There were soooooo many great auditions, but couldn't put you all in unfortunately... I will see you tomarrow when I post the chara list!

next dayyyyyyyyy!

Kero- Come on! I wanna see my name under a lead role!

Fukki- I hope I don't have a big part...

Momo- I hope someone is my love intrest...

Fukki- Momoka? You have a crush on someone?

All sweatdrops...

Kuru- Fuyuki, the king of oblivious, Kukukukukukuu...

Fukki- What?

Goro- Look she posted the roles...

Alice-Tamiko

Maddie Alice's sister- Koyuki

White rabbit-Keigo

Black rabbit- Goro

Queen of hearts- Momoka

King of hearts- Fuyuki

The twins- Satsuki & Yayoi

Cat- Diasuke

That caterpillar at the beginning- Saburo

Mad hatter- Kuro

Natsu- potion witch

Others- Others

K*- D, you're a kitty!

Doro- The Cheshire cat I believe, you got a lead role Koyuki!

Natsu- Would you help me run lines, Goro?

Giro- O-of course... *blushys*

Kero- We got the main roles!

Tama- I'm super happy sarge!

Kuru- Mad hatter... Sounds right, Kukukukuu...

Momo- My king...

Fukki- I guess so, my queen.

Theatre of Momoka's mind...

F- I love playing this part with you as my queen, Momoka...

Momo- Q-queen! *Faints*

Fukki- I guess I will take her to the infirmary...

Tama- Make sure you stay with her.

* * *

Somewhere just outside the galaxy...

?- Yes I will make sure nothing is left, Lutentdiant over and out!

* * *

Soooooooo!?-de chi!

Surprise surprise the next is gonna surprise!-de chi!

it will blow you re mind!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V


	10. Chapter 10 short meaningless chappie 1

Aloha~!-de chi!

Wazup peapods?-de chi!

I joint this vid game club at schoool and as of now u can also call me AI!-de chi!

So...

Afrtificial intelligence presents...

More or less surprise!

* * *

In the new house Kururu "bought".

Kero- This is great!

Tama- Yeah but Kururu's working on adding 2 more rooms underground! So one of us has to share tonight!

Kero- That's no problem, Giroro go bunk with Kururu.

Giro- NEVER! I'll be in town getting something useful!

A Kururu monitor appears.

Kuru- He just wanted new guns for his room, I gave him a legibility slip. Kukukuu...

Kuru- How about some dice? Two dice with all out faces on them, roll them and that decides who, Kukukukuu...

Doro- I am fine with that...

Kururu glances at Tamama then throws them on the floor, one is Tamama and the other Keroro.

Tama- Tama?

Kero- What? But-

Kuru- Fair is fair, and you did say... Kukukukukuu...

Doro- You did say that...

Kero- Fine fine...

Tama- C'mon sarg- I mean Kei-kun, we can play all the time! And talk until Kururu is done...

Kero- Ok Tami, lets go get you aquatinted with your living quarters for now. We have a long day of practice and rehearsal after school.

Doro- How very responsible of you, Keigo.

* * *

Heeeeyyyy!-de chi!

I no is short chap but I need 2 no if u guys be mad if I dded other t rated things, and don't be mind rapin u pervs I no read this!-de chi!

ZAG OUT V


End file.
